


I wish...

by Sztefa001



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, idk how to tag I'm new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sztefa001/pseuds/Sztefa001
Summary: BH is done. Flug doesn't really know how to help.





	I wish...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my first work here. It's short but I'm making a bigger project (might have a few chapters) based on this one :3
> 
>  **Reccomended reading music (preferably at 0.75 speed):**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEJFdbBRpKc

Flug could hear the sound of a small explosion, broken glass and Black Hat’s yelling through the door. The next thing he heard was his boss’s steps as he angrily walked along the corridor. In this mood he would probably entered the room as loudly and furiously as he usually does, but not now. Not since… well… 

The door opened quietly. The demon slowly walked inside and with tired and still quite angry expression looked at Flug. 

[F]: Bad day?

Black Hat gave no response except for a resigned sigh. He walked up to Flug’s bed and sat on a chair beside it.

[BH]: I’m so done… *as he said that he leaned his arms on knees and hid face in hands rubbing his forehead*

[F]: Oh… That bad?

[BH]: Those morons I had to hire _still_ can’t finish that torture ray you were working on...

[F]: Umm, it _is_ kinda complicated I guess… And I don’t have the best handwriting, heh… But no, actually it shouldn’t be that hard if they have-

[BH]: We don’t even know where’s the prototype.

[F]: Oh. Umm… I think it might be in the lab under the blueprints? I-I can’t remember, sorry… And sorry for the mess.

They sat for a while in silence. 

[BH]: Bunch of idiots… They can’t do anything right. Anything!

[F]: Oh come on! They can’t possibly be _that_ terrible. Didn’t you say that one of them worked for NASA? And the other got a Nobel prize in, uhh… something?

The demon shifted in his chair to be closer to the bed. He put his hand on Flug’s left arm and started stroking it gently.

[BH]: All their experience… titles… accomplishments… it’s all worthless. *he carefully grabbed the scientist’s hand and held it in both of his* Even if I hired _all_ of the (said-to-be) greatest minds in the world they’d be nothing compared to you… 

[F]: Aww s-stop it jefecito! I’m blu-

Black Hat bent over slightly and raised Flug’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers.

[F]: -shing… 

It was a long kiss. If it weren’t for their breaths and heartbeats they could’ve sworn the time has stopped. After Black Hat pulled his lips away, he started rubbing his cheek against doctor’s hand. Flug could feel how careful and sensitive the demon was about it. With his eyes closed Black Hat looked so peaceful and dreamy. He even smiled slightly as he lost himself in Flug’s comforting scent and for a moment forgot about all the problems of the past few months.

Movements of his head began to get more and more subtle when finally they stopped. Now Black hat was just motionlessly hugging Flug’s hand by holding it close to his cheek. Slowly his expression started to change from dreamy to sorrowful. He started to shake lightly as he heavily sighed.

[F]: Hey… what’s happening jefe?

[BH]: I don’t even know how could I help you… *he said with trembling, desperate whisper*

[F]: Oh… d-don’t worry! I-I’ll get b-better soon! I promise! I… I hope… 

The demon tried to calm down his shaky breathing but it didn’t work as well as he wished to so next words he said were even quieter.

[BH]: …I wish you could at least hear me…

Flug felt something warm and wet on his hand. He looked at his own, bedridden body. He realised how weak and fragile he looked like while entangled in all the little pipes of the respirator, drip-bags and other parts of life-sustaining equipment. 

[F]: …I wish I could somehow show you I can.

**Author's Note:**

> SO UMMM YEAH. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ;w;
> 
> I posted it on tumbrl long ago: https://sztefa001.tumblr.com/post/168934797963/i-wish (there is a link to it on Deviantart too).
> 
>  
> 
> **And once again big thanks to PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes for inspiration and proofreading! ;***
> 
> Ok, update 'cuz ^this awesome guy^ just sent me a song that fits so perfectly I cri: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4D8HTie0RU


End file.
